


Sugar for my Sugar.

by m1sth1os



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because we all need some fluff after the past couple days., M/M, So sugary - it's scary., pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1sth1os/pseuds/m1sth1os
Summary: Inspired by knife_bullets on Tumblr and their picture of Hanzo with an apple pie from McCree, after McCree's "business" on Route 66. Just absolute fluff and nothing more, very early relationship. Short and sweet.





	Sugar for my Sugar.

“Didja get my gift yet?” McCree’s disembodied voice croons somewhere in the vicinity of Hanzo’s left ear. He has to fight down a little smile, lest he choke on the current mouthful of apple pie.

“Yes,” Hanzo answers thickly, failing to keep his shameless grin from trickling into his tone, “You said you made this? It’s very good. Very sweet.” The ‘like you’ goes unsaid, “Why did you have to ship it clear across the country?”

There’s a pause, Hanzo knows McCree’s blushing from the first comment and forming his response for the second, “I did, I needed something to do after…”

“… That business you had to attend to?” Hanzo parrots back the statement easily enough, obviously speaking around another mouthful of the pie with a little lisp. It is proper apple pie, thick and sweet. There was a note in the box about having a scoop of ice cream on top or milk with, in McCree’s left-handed scrawl, and Hanzo had disregarded. The next slice is getting thinned with ice cream though.

“Somethin’ like that.” McCree answers with a quiet sigh, his tone suddenly wistful, almost lonely, “I’ll be back soon. Promise.”

“You’d better, Jess, this pie is sweet but I’d rather have you.” Hanzo’s suddenly glad for the distance between them, that way McCree doesn’t see the dopey grin that accompanies his shameless flirting. He’s still learning and with McCree, it’s easy.

McCree’s flustered laughter soon greets him, Hanzo can imagine him shaking his head and grinning, “As if you need more sugar, sugar.”

“From you? Always.”


End file.
